Le dernier Horcruxe
by Talousa
Summary: Harry n'a pas tué Voldemort... il avait oublié un horcruxe. Enfermé dans les prisons du Manoir Malfoy, il ignore tout du blond endormi deux étages plus hauts. Pourtant, leurs destins sont liés...
1. Prologue

Draco papillonna des yeux lentement, presque douloureusement. Ses paupières semblaient collées, et ses lèvres étaient horriblement sèches. La pièce, bien que dans la pénombre, lui brûlait les rétines et l'empêchait de voir correctement. Tout n'était que formes grises et noires, qui tournoyaient devant lui. Il aurait bien tenté de se redresser, mais il avait l'impression que son corps ne contenait plus de muscles, mou et sans véritable consistance.

Quelque chose se mouvait devant ses yeux et le jeune blond tenta d'attirer son attention à travers un son qui se rapprochait plus d'une onomatopée. Aussitôt, une voix persiflante jaillit de l'autre bout de la pièce, méprisante, dangereuse.

« Pettigrow… N'avais-je pas mentionné de lui donner la potion toutes les six heures, sans exception ? »

Quelque chose s'appuya contre les lèvres de Draco tandis qu'une main aux doigts crochus lui faisait incliner la tête. Il tenta en vain de ne pas avaler, mais sa gorge asséchée déglutit bien malgré lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il replongea dans l'abime sombre de l'inconscience.

_Quelques mètres plus loin, deux étages plus bas…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes. Les mains tremblantes, il chercha ses lunettes qu'il finit par retrouver, et les posa sur son nez. Le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami, Ron lui faisait face. Son visage crasseux bougea pour lui permettre de se redresser, et se fit après avoir toussé faiblement.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Un cauchemar ? »

Son ami poussa un soupir tremblant avant de répondre d'une petite voix cassée :

« Il venait de tuer une famille entière de moldus. Et… il a laissé un avada le toucher… Pour me prouver qu'il était immortel. Je ne comprends pas Ron… Comment n'a-t-on pas pu le tuer alors qu'on avait **détruit tout les horcruxes ?** »

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira.

Si je ne reçois pas quelques reviews, je suis désolée mais je ne continuerai pas. Je sais que ça prend un petit peu de temps, mais même simplement m'indiquer que vous avez lu et pas seulement survolé m'emplit de joie. Un petit clic sur « suivre » sans commentaire est également un présent pour nous, auteurs.

Publier nous permet de montrer au monde ce que l'on sait faire, mais avoir l'impression d'être ignorés est simplement horrible comme sentiment.

Je compte sur vous !


	2. Fuite

Harry avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Voilà presque une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette foutue cellule, et pas une seule fois il n'avait été visité Voldemort, ou l'un de ses subordonnés. Seule une jeune femme un peu chétive, qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Mina, était venue leur donner un peu de pain et de soupe –maigre pitance- le matin et le soir. Outre cette jeune femme, les trois compagnons n'avaient pu rencontrer présence humaine.

« J'en ai marre… »

La phrase à moitié murmurée par Ron tira Harry de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et poussa un soupir.

« On en a tous marre, mais on a pas le choix…

-Pas le choix Harry ! Mais on est en train de moisir dans cette prison, oubliés comme des vulgaires chaussettes ! »

La voix du troisième habitant de la pièce jaillit d'un renfoncement un peu plus obscure de la pièce, de la seule couchette présente.

« On sait, Ronald, pas besoin de plomber encore plus l'embiance… mais 'ry a raison, sans baguette, on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici… »

Un silence de mort envahit l'espace. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

_Les trois amis s'étaient fait prendre par les mangemorts lors de la bataille finale. Alors que Harry avait lancé l'Avada à Voldemort, le puissant mage noir n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, s'était juste contenté de lever la tête et de rire sans joie._

_ La surprise passée, les membres de l'ordre et les survivants s'étaient retrouvés à se battre pour leur vie, proies à une terreur sans nom de se rendre compte que Voldemort était réellement immortels. La plupart avaient transplantés pour échapper à une mort certaine. Mais les trois amis n'avaient pas pu. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pu passer leur permi de transplantage avant la guerre, et Hermione était mal en point. _

_ Ils ne purent que se laisser assomer, transporter dans leur prison, abandonnés à leur triste sort. _

Harry finit par se laisser tomber au sol, vaincu, les épaules basses. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien que le silence. Il n'y avait pas à en vouloir au Survivant pour ne pas tenter d'avantage de se battre. Les remords le rongeait de l'intérieur, et les seuls souvenirs des jours précédents contribuaient à mettre au plus bas le moral d'Harry. Il n'avait en aucun cas envi de se battre.

Il préféra se rendormir, et échapper à cette réflexion inutile.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Draco se sentait étrange. Très étrange en fait. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Comme si son corps était devenu insensible à la gravité. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que l'impression d'être de plomb, les yeux résoluments clos et le corps semblant peser des tonnes.

Quand il reprit connaissance avec cette impression bien singulière, il n'osa pas tout de suite entrouvrir les paupières. Quand il le fit finalement, il ne put qu'equarquiller les yeux. En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il flottait vraiment. A quelques centimètres au dessus de son lit, envelopé d'une sorte de fumée noire.

Il se sentait perdu, l'esprit brumeux comme drogué. Pourtant ce fut par automatisme qu'il se redressa, et flotta, droit comme un piquet, jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, en tapant violement dans la porte. Avisant le chemin qu'il devrait faire, il fit fi des risques et transplanta pour arriver… dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Les protections anti-transplantage éclatèrent sous le choc-retour et les alarmes se mirent en route.

Dans une des prisons, trois amis remuèrent et se jetèrent sur les barreaux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils reculèrent précipitamment en voyant un personnage enveloppé d'un brouillard magique s'avancer vers eux d'une manière mécanique, presque macabre.

Bien leur en fit, car la porte de leur prison éclata, leur laissant la voie libre. Draco s'approcha d'eux, et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Harry, dans le coin le plus obscure de sa cachette, se recroquevillait d'avantage en pressant une main contre son front en gémissant. Le blondinet se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'attrapa par la main et le releva sans ménagement, faisant fi de ses plaintes.

Il saisit de l'autre main les épaules de ses deux autres ennemis de toujours alors qu'un immense rugissement leur parvenait. Voldemort était sur place, et furieux de constater l'évasion de son jouet préféré et de ses trois adversaires. Les protections se remettaient rapidement en place, et l'air vibra autour d'eux alors que pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, le Serpentard forçait les barrières pour transplanter, usant de toute la puissance qu'il lui restait pour les empêcher de se faire tuer lors du voyage.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Les quatre voyageurs roulèrent à terre alors qu'ils réapparaissaient dans l'endroit choisi par le transplanteur. Harry fut le premier à se relever, la main toujours portée à son front, bien que sa cicatrice ait cessée de le brûler. Alors que ses deux amis faisaient de même, il poussa un petit cri surpris :

« Malfoy ? »

En effet, sur le sol gisait la forme immobile du jeune blond, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps agité de spasmes convulsifs.

Quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule, et Hermione débita d'une voix pressée :

« Harry, nous somme dans les souterrains de Poudlard, je t'en supplie secoue toi ! On doit rejoindre la planque de secours, emmène Malfoy ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils se trainèrent faiblement dans l'espace semi-éclairé des souterrains oubliés du sous-sol de Poudlard, craignant à tout moment qu'un sort contre les intrus se mettre en marche. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, et ils arrivèrent sans embrouilles au QG de secours qu'ils avaient aménagés avant leur fuite de Poudlard.

Harry traina Draco avec difficulté avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Celui-ci, les yeux clos, tremblait d'une manière inquiétante et de la sueur perlait de son front livide. Hermione, toujours efficace, se saisit d'un chiffon humide et lui épongea le front avec.

L'incompréhension se mêlait au soulagement alors que le silence se faisait dans la pièce, bercé uniquement par les soupirs douloureux de Draco

-Note de l'auteur-

Bonjour très chers amis ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard, je sais que je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à l'heure…. :( Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais depuis quelques mois j'ai tout bonnement l'impression que mon écriture n'est pas aussi fluide qu'avant, et j'ai longuement hésité avant de vous donner ce petit morceau de texte, qui pour moi fait brouillon et sans grand intérêt…

J'espère quand même que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, promis la suite arrivera la semaine suivante, si malgré tout ce retard certains courageux auraient pris le temps de lire jusqu'à la fin.

Merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !

Bisous à vous


End file.
